


Licensed Murder 持照杀人

by Cuervo



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M, a sleepy and drunk Alec
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: For England, James, right?
Relationships: 007/006 (James Bond), James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Licensed Murder 持照杀人

他们都有杀人牌照，Alec说那就像某种工作证，你走在大街上，掏出枪和你的牌照，砰，说一句“抱歉，为了英格兰”，就像上班打卡一样简单。

James嘲讽道如果每次任务都这么简单，他宁愿把时间花在当个赛车手上。

瞧见没，James，Alec摇摇手指，这就是工作杀人后遗症。

他们早就记不得第一次开枪是什么时候，这也是受训的一部分，把脆弱的童年记忆全都雪藏，仿佛他们打娘胎里出来就是MI6的杀人好手。

James信任Alec，因为他们是同一类人。

周六的晚些时候Alec给他打电话，这通常意味着他们的任务都刚结束，或者是来之不易的假期，有时候Alec会约他去湖边划船，或者是别的什么乡绅运动。Alec讨厌窝在家里，这个热爱运动的小伙子尤其痛恨伦敦的雨天。但眼下，刚刚到来的春天还带着冷冬的寒气，James窝在沙发上看书，Alec的声音响起时，他愉悦地放下了手中的马天尼。

“James。”话筒那边的声音听起来有些疲倦。

“我猜你刚回伦敦？”

“是啊，古巴真是棒极了。”一个大大的哈欠，他嘟囔着，“不像这里，该死的冷，还有潮湿。”

James有点被对方的孩子气逗笑了，他把书合上，放在一边，“你想让我过去吗？”

“不了，今天好累。”他的鼻音很重，听起来更像是梦呓，“或许明天？”

“好吧。”

“嘿……James，你有没有想过……”他听起来实在不太清醒，James把话筒凑近才能勉强听见Alec在说什么。噢，这可不妙，一个正在倒时差、或许还醉醺醺的Alec，James祈祷他别炸掉什么东西。

“什么？”

“我们的杀人执照，对谁都有用吗？”

“如果必要的话，是的。”

“那对你呢？”

一阵沉默，James叹了口气，感觉到口腔中有种麻木的感觉，不是马天尼带来的，他尝到一点苦涩。他隔着话筒听见Alec的呼吸声，迟缓、凝重，跟以往有些不同，他不知道Alec在古巴执行什么任务，他们从不过问对方的事情，但……无论如何他听起来并不太好。

“Alec，怎么了？”

“没什么，只是……只是你，该死，James，我不知道……”Alec听起来在颤抖，他的呼吸变得急促，“该死。”

“嘿，嘿，”他放缓语气，“放松，Alec，只是告诉我怎么了。”

“我杀了一个老朋友，在古巴……很久以前的朋友。”他沉默了一会儿，“我在想，如果是你，我不知道，也许我没办法下手。”

是的，Alec，你会扣下扳机，毫无疑问，但也许会在之后哀悼。他想。

“Alec，听着，你得休息了。”James用手捋了捋头发，忍住想要立刻冲出门的欲望，他放缓语气，安慰对方，“我们明天再讨论这事，好吗？”

“只是，告诉我，James。”Alec吐了一口气，“为了英格兰，是吗？”

他沉默了一会儿，听上去对方的困意快要吞噬理智了，他张开嘴，试图再说些什么，但听筒那头发出一声“咚”的轻响，之后是Alec平缓的呼吸声。

James放下电话，重新拿起酒杯，他失去了读书的兴致，眼下只想出去走走。他看了一眼窗外，晚风寒冷，街道湿淋淋的，只有泰晤士河的水声在远处回荡。

“是啊，Alec。”他小声说，“为了英格兰。”


End file.
